


12.09 - Imprint

by dontbefancy



Series: Christmas Traditions - Klaine Advent 2014 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/pseuds/dontbefancy





	12.09 - Imprint

"Honey… mmm… that's… oh god. That's—shit. Blaine." Kurt was trying, he was. It was 3—he peeked over Blaine's shoulder to the DVR clock and gasped, pushing Blaine and his warm wet mouth off of his own neck. "It is 3:28 am!"

"Uh-huh." Blaine went right back to work, pressing soft then firm kisses along the column of Kurt's neck. He nipped gently at Kurt's ear lobe and growled a laughing, "Santa's coming."

"Mmm-hmmm. He is and—" Kurt gasped again and pushed Blaine away again. "You did not just say that."

Blaine sighed, took Kurt's hand and tugged him to sit on the floor, the wealth of their love, their family spilling out from under the tree in the form of perfectly wrapped and placed presents, including the reason they were still up at 3:30 am.

Claire's shiny brand new bicycle. Without training wheels because like everything else, she can do it herself. She can. Most of the time.

Kurt's protests silenced as they settled there, the golden lights from the tree bathing them in a calm that belied the late hour. The early hour. The truth that in no more than _four_ hours, all of this would be a pile of chaos and squeals and "when do we get to eat the cinnamon rolls, Papa?"

Kurt looked at his husband, at the joy of the season reflecting in his eyes, the love that seemed to wash over them anew with the music, the food, the parties and the total recreating of their home as they pushed away the worries of the world for just a few days. And this in particular—it was theirs, every year since their first when it was spent breathing their desires into the phone as their own fists worked to find some relief, some relief from the loneliness of being so far apart and stuck in their respective childhood beds.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt."

Kurt simply smiled, as if his mind met Blaine in the same place of memory. He leaned in for a kiss that in no time, and with every full intention, turned heated and desperate. Clothes flew and hands traveled, mouths mumbling incoherent wishes and gratitude until it stilled for just that brief moment as Kurt sunk his mouth onto Blaine. They slowed then, drawing out the pleasure, wallowing in these last moments of quiet and solitude and Merry Christmas.

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's thighs, moaning as Blaine folded them to himself, _more, please, your mouth, everywhere._

With one more caress, Kurt pulled up, and worked his mouth around to Blaine's left thigh, squinting in the dark to try to see what he was feeling underneath his fingers. "Honey… "

"What? Why'd you—" Blaine hiked up onto his elbows and hissed as Kurt pressed a kiss to the patch of skin in question. "Ow?"

"Is that—" Kurt rubbed his fingers along the skin and laughed, kissing all around the blemished flesh. "Bicycle chain. You really take this Santa thing seriously."

Blaine felt the spot and laughed, the distinct curve and shape of Claire's bike chain imprinted into his thigh. "You know I do." He gently coaxed Kurt's head back to where it had been, giving Blaine the merriest of… holiday wishes.

But Kurt was too busy cooing and laughing and laughing some more because the truth was Blaine hadn't even allowed Kurt to help much, determined to make his daughter's one gift wish come perfectly true.

"Kurt… "

"Hmmm?" Kurt lifted his head and looked at Blaine with a smile, his finger tracing the peculiar shape on Blaine's thigh.

"We, um…" He rocked his hips up twice and smirked, his softening cock bobbing in the air. "Talked about Santa… coming? Maybe?"

"Maybe tonight?"

"That'd be… that'd be preferable."

"Mmm… " Kurt tenderly kissed the tip of Blaine's cock, licked at the slit as Blaine gasped and fell back again. "Let's see what we can do about that."


End file.
